The Night
by Seneijashu
Summary: What happens when Tenzou wakes up to a dark room and a silver-haired man is the only one with him in this dark room?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, sadly.

A/N: This is a short lemon, enjoy!

I may get a lot of asks as to why I use 'Yamato's' real name instead of 'Yamato' and that's because Kakashi knows his real name and they are away from people. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tenzou lazily woke up to a dark room, no end in sight. His hands and legs were bound to a wall with ropes with chakra surrounding them. Tenzou struggled trying to break the ropes but it didn't work. "Where am I?" Tenzou shouted out. "Quiet down, Tenzou." A breeze of air went past Tenzou and a finger laid gently on his lips. Tenzou let out a small gasp of air recognizing the voice. "Kakashi senpai?" Tenzou asked with a slight whisper. Kakashi moved his finger down to Tenzou's chin and Tenzou's muscles tightened from the touch. Kakashi moved swiftly in front of Tenzou, pressing his body close to Tenzou's. Kakashi leaned his face closer to Tenzou's, they were inches from each other. "Senpai, why are you so close to me?" Tenzou blushed, turning his face away from Kakashi. "Don't be shy."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. He leaned in closer to Tenzou, his whispy breath brushing on Tenzou's face and neck. Kakashi used his hand to bring Tenzou's face back to his. Tenzou's face stayed red as he watched Kakashi look over him. Kakashi then ripped the shirt off from Tenzou with one swipe of his hand. A breeze hit Tenzou's chest and he felt exposed. Kakashi removed his face mask and leaned in nipping at Tenzou's neck. Kakashi lifted his arms up to Tenzou's to keep him from moving around. "Se-Senpai" Tenzou moaned slowly. Kakashi kissed up and down Tenzou's neck, he could feel Tenzou tensing at every touch. Kakashi leaned even closer to Tenzou so close their chests were almost touching. Kakashi brought his mouth to Tenzou's and waited for entrance to it. Tenzou couldn't help but to oblige seeing as though he had no choice in the matter and his pants were becoming increasingly tighter than before.

Tenzou let out hushed moans which seemed to turn Kakashi on even more. Kakashi brought his mouth back down to Tenzou's neck and pecked at it. Kakashi stopped and looked at Tenzou for a moment, his face was a light red and a few sweat droplets were forming on his forehead. Kakashi wiped at the sweat kissed him again. Kakashi brought his mouth to Tenzou's ear, "If I let you go, will you stay?" Kakashi whispered, his breath heavy against Tenzou's skin. "Ye-yes, senpai." Tenzou gulped. Kakashi brought a blade and used his own chakra to cut the chakra ropes away from Tenzou's arms. Kakashi kissed his arms as he cut the ropes. Once Kakashi went lower he stopped near Tenzou's abdomen and slightly pulled down Tenzou's pants to reveal the V-line leading to Tenzou's crotch.

Kakashi nipped at the area causing Tenzou to stiffen and let out more moans. The bulge in Tenzou's pants was more noticeable now. Kakashi smirked up at him, "I'll take care of that soon." Tenzou's skin prickled from those words, knowing what Kakashi meant. Kakashi cut the the ropes from Tenzou's legs and he brought himself back up to Tenzou's face. Kakashi pushed into him, placing his hands on Tenzou's hips and moving them more towards his. Tenzou could now feel the bulge in Kakashi's pants grinding against his own, making Tenzou's legs buckle from anticipation and wanting.

This time Tenzou took over, pressing himself closer to Kakashi. Tenzou helped take off Kakashi's shirt as they kissed. Tenzou tossed the shirt far from them. Tenzou started sucking on Kakashi's neck leaving red marks but lightly kissing them after. Kakashi moaned as he tousled Tenzou's hair, guiding him over his neck. Tenzou made his way down from Kakashi's neck to his chest. Kakashi's body was fit and only had minor scars, barely kissed every one and tried to remember if got any of these scars when they went missions together. Tenzou bent down some, leaving kisses on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi leaned his head back, letting Tenzou take control for now.

Tenzou went lower till he got to the bulging zipper to Kakashi's pants. Tenzou grazed his hand over the zipper, slowly opening it. "Ten-zouu, stop teasing me." Kakashi lightly groaned. Tenzou smiled up towards Kakashi, "I'm sorry, Kakashi senpai." Tenzou unzipped Kakashi's pants and he pulled them down till they reached Kakashi's ankles. Tenzou began to slowly take off Kakashi's boxers, trying to tease him again. "Tenzou, I said don't tease me, dammit." Kakashi groaned. "Let's just have some fun, senpai." Tenzou smirked with a puppy dog look in his face. Tenzou began kissing around Kakashi's boxers, nipping at his thighs. Kakashi's heart beat was running wild and his boxers were getting tighter with every kiss Tenzou placed on him. Kakashi stifled his moans trying to contain himself but he couldn't, he let out heavy moans as Tenzou began pulling down his boxers.

Kakashi arched his back from Tenzou's touch as he pulled down his boxers till they hit Kakashi's ankles. Kakashi's erection was in full view now; Kakashi blushed being completely naked in front of Tenzou. Tenzou smirked as he looked up to Kakashi's flushed face. "I never knew you were the shy one." Tenzou teased. Kakashi turned his face away from Tenzou in embarrassment. Tenzou placed his mouth on Kakashi's erected member and steadily lick from the tip to the base. Kakashi let out a moan as Tenzou guided his mouth around his member. Kakashi's hands held onto Tenzou's shaggy brunette hair, guiding him back and forth. Kakashi let out heavy sighs from every lick, touch and kiss. Tenzou would stop and start periodically, teasing Kakashi like usual. Kakashi let out soft moans, his muscles tensing and relaxing.

Tenzou stopped and kissed around Kakashi's crotch, nipping and sucking at his inner thighs. Kakashi held onto the wall, steadying himself as Tenzou went back to his erection. Tenzou knew Kakashi was about to climax; he stopped and stood back up facing Kakashi's red face that was dotted with sweat droplets. Kakashi pressed himself close to Yamato, kissing his neck and tousling his hair. Tenzou sighed from Kakashi's tender kisses against his neck. Tenzou wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, bringing him closer. "Ka-kashi." Tenzou moaned into Kakashi's ear, resting his head against shoulder. "My turn now?" Kakashi whispered into Tenzou's ear, causing his skin to prickle again.

Kakashi sucked lightly on Tenzou's neck causing another moan from Tenzou. Kakashi went down to Tenzou's erection, kissing the tip lightly, then taking him in. Tenzou's knees buckled and he thrusted slightly into Kakashi's mouth, making Kakashi place a hand on Tenzou's backside to steady himself. Kakashi's pushed Tenzou closer to him, making Tenzou moan louder as Kakashi took him in even more. "Kaa-kashi, I-I'm going to…." Tenzou began to say before Kakashi pulled his mouth away from Tenzou's member. Kakashi stood back up, bringing his lips to meet with Tenzou's. Kakashi grabbed onto the bottom of Tenzou, moving his hand around, pulling and grabbing. Tenzou let out soft moans as he continued to kiss Kakashi. Kakashi's fingers found his entrance under him; Kakashi delicately slid one finger into him. Tenzou let out a grasp and furrowed his brow as he leaned against Kakashi's chest.

Tenzou's muscles were tense from the pain, Kakashi nipped at Tenzou's neck, "Just relax, it'll get better soon." Kakashi mumbled onto his neck. Tenzou slightly nodded and Kakashi could feel his muscles become more relaxed. Kakashi used his other hand to pull Tenzou's hips closer to his, causing their erections to rub against each other again. Kakashi gently pushed a second finger into Tenzou, this time Tenzou gave out soft moans as the pain wasn't as strong as before. Kakashi pushed his two fingers into Tenzou deeper; Tenzou pushed himself more into Kakashi's fingers making him groan. Kakashi made his fingers go into a scissoring motion, and then suddenly as Kakashi hit a certain part of Tenzou with his fingers, Tenzou let out a loud moan and threw his head back slightly with pleasure. Kakashi smiled as he repeatedly pressed that area again with both his fingers. Tenzou's hand grabbed at Kakashi's back as he let out more moans. "_Kakashi, oh God_."

Tenzou moaned into his neck. Kakashi pulled his fingers out from Tenzou, Tenzou made a pout on his face as Kakashi left him. Kakashi went behind Tenzou, kissing the back of his neck and then his back. Tenzou arched his back as Kakashi pulled his fingers to Tenzou's mouth asking for entrance. Tenzou opened his mouth a bit, sucking on Kakashi's fingers, "That's good." Kakashi whispered to Tenzou. Tenzou released Kakashi's fingers from his mouth; Kakashi used his fingers to re-enter Tenzou again only to leave quickly. As soon as Kakashi's fingers left, Kakashi thrusted into Tenzou roughly, Tenzou gasped as he felt Kakashi inside of him. Kakashi pulled back out only to thrust back into him deeper. "_Fuck_." Tenzou moaned out loudly as Kakashi thrust back and forth into him. Kakashi stopped for a bit, leaning his forehead against Tenzou's back, breathing fast. Kakashi caught his breath and pulled back out, this time he thrusted into Tenzou deeper, feeling Tenzou's tightness and heat around him. Kakashi hit that spot that made Tenzou crazy, "_Sen-senpai_!" Tenzou cried out as Kakashi thrusted himself against that spot again and again.

Kakashi wrapped one hand around Tenzou to rub Tenzou's needy erection. Kakashi thrusted and rubbed Tenzou at the same time, making Tenzou let out choked noises of pleasure."_Hnn_" and "_Mmm_" escaped from Tenzou's and Kakashi's 's back arched as he came into Kakashi's hand, causing his whole body to orgasm. Tenzou's muscles tightened around Kakashi which made Kakashi moan out loudly and thrust faster into Tenzou. Tenzou let out small gasps as Kakashi finished inside of him and felt Kakashi lean more into him again. Kakashi was breathless and sweat beads rolled off Kakashi's face onto Tenzou's back. Kakashi stood up to face Tenzou again, Tenzou looked exhausted too just like Kakashi. Tenzou smirked at Kakashi as he tried to regain his breath. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Tenzou's waist; Tenzou slid into the embrace and leaned against Kakashi. "We should get dressed before anyone comes looking for us." Kakashi mumbled. "Yeah." Tenzou pouted a bit. "I love you, Tenzou." Kakashi smiled. "I love you too, Kakashi." Tenzou shyly smirked back. Kakashi and Tenzou cleaned themselves up and got dressed before anyone went looking for them.


End file.
